1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cord dimmer switch, and more particularly to the cord dimmer switch having a double rotary dimming structure provided for users to choose and use, so as to make the operation of adjusting the light intensity of a lamp more convenient.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lamp is a necessary electric appliance for providing light in our daily life, and the common lamps include table lamps, night lights, fluorescent lamps, atmosphere lamps, etc. A conventional lamp generally comprises a lamp body and a cord switch connected to the lamp body and operated by turning a knob or pressing or pushing a button in order to turn on or off the lamp body and the light of the lamp. Another conventional lamp comprises a lamp body and a cord dimmer switch connected to the lamp body, and the cord dimmer switch is operated by turning a knob to adjust and change the property (such as resistance) of a passing current, so as to adjust the light intensity of the lamp.
In general, there are two types of conventional cord dimmer switches as described below. With reference to FIG. 1 for a conventional cord dimmer switch of the first type, the cord dimmer switch 1 comprises a main body 10, a power cord 11 connected to the main body 10, and a knob 12 installed at the top of the main body 10. When it is necessary to adjust the light intensity of a lamp, a user presses and turns the knob 12 by a finger (such as the index finger near the knob 12), so as to change the property of the passing current. Since the knob 12 is situated at the top of the main body 10, the user just can use the index finger to apply a force to press and turn the knob 12 conveniently and ergonomically. If the user uses any other finger for the operation, the operation will be unsmooth. With reference to FIG. 2 for a cord dimmer switch 2 of the second type, the cord dimmer switch 2 also comprises a main body 20, a power cord 21 and a knob 22, and the difference between this cord dimmer switch 2 and the aforementioned cord dimmer switch 1 resides on that the knob 22 is installed on a side of the main body 20, so that when it is necessary to adjust the light intensity of a lamp, the user needs to press and turn the knob 22 by a finger (such as the thumb near the knob 22), so as to change the property of the passing current. Since the knob 22 is situated on a side of the main body 20, the user just can use the thumb to apply a force to press and turn the knob 12 conveniently and ergonomically. If the user uses any other finger for the operation, the operation will be unsmooth.
The structure of human body is very mysterious, but also very fragile, and an operation of any object must have its necessity and restriction, and thus when we operate and turn the conventional cord dimmer switch 1 of the first type, the operation will be unsmooth or our finger may feel uncomfortable or even be hurt if we use any finger other than the index finger for the operation. Similarly, when we operate and turn the conventional cord dimmer switch 2 of the second type, our finger may feel uncomfortable or even be hurt if we use any finger other than the thumb for the operation. Obviously, the conventional cord dimmer switches 1, 2 are just dimming structures only, but their operation and use are inconvenient, and thus require further improvements.